


things you said too quietly

by akadiene



Series: things you said [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadiene/pseuds/akadiene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr at ffffinnigan. let's be friends.</p></blockquote>





	things you said too quietly

she is perfect, or something. hair that is beyond red – the colour takes on a whole new dimension when contrasted against his chest. deep deep red. you don’t dwell on it too much. you can’t, because otherwise – well, when you went home over christmas break you went to the muggle druggist and saw the boxes of red for sale and you thought: her red could never be packaged like that. (it would only cost a couple pence for you to come close.) and she has freckles. you, too, have some, but not like these, nothing like constellations that map the skin of her cheek and back and neck. he doesn’t have any, but his skin is a whole other universe (infinite – you could lose yourself in it).

 _what do you think of ginny, seamus?_ he asked.

perfect, yeah. she is bright; brighter than red, or stars. bright like lazy laughter and tumbling curse words and sweat-damp hair pressed against her neck-skin after practice, cheeks rosy from the autumn air. she is the hex shot at her victim, the square of her shoulders, the little tiny owl fluttering behind her, arm wrestling with her brothers (and winning), dirty jokes making neville blush. she is the subject of all his drawings and a few of his paintings, these days. which, alright, doesn’t surprise you – what does surprise you is the lurch in your stomach when you first saw her brush-stroke face staring up from where yours used to.

 _it’s important to me that you like her,_ he said.

perfect for him: where he is soft she is hard, and when he bends down to whisper something in her ear quietly she laughs loudly so everyone knows he is hers (well, mostly everyone knows she isn’t his). and they have – quidditch together, and you have – much more but probably not enough. or too much. 

 _i like her,_ you told him. _you’re good for each other,_ you said.

in your bed (alone), while he is out (not), and you and harry and ron are both staring at the same door but for different reasons, you force yourself to stop lying. bravery, or some shit.

 _i like her,_ you say, _but i love you._

 _you’re good for each other,_ you whisper, _but we’re good with each other._

he doesn’t hear (he isn’t here). maybe one day you’ll say it louder.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at ffffinnigan. let's be friends.


End file.
